


Supernatural One Shots

by Endlessgoodbyes



Category: Crowley - Fandom, Samifer - Fandom, Supernatural, dastiel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessgoodbyes/pseuds/Endlessgoodbyes
Summary: Requested One shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requested.

You were slammed against the wall his mouth inches away from your neck. You wanted to scream but nothing would come out. You closed your eyes and waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

You open your eyes and see Sam's face covered in the blood of the vamp with shaky hands you push the body off of you.

"Y/N you okay?" You nodded.

"Come on let get you out of here." 

~~~~~~~~At The Hotel Room~~~~~~~

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Sam, I am perfectly fine."

"I am just making sure." Sam said.

"All right guys I am heading out to the bar. I'll see you guys tonight or maybe not." Dean winked at Sam before walking out the hotel room.

"What was that about?" You asked.

"Nothing." Sam quickly replied back.

"I am going to go take a shower." You mumbled walking in the bathroom shutting the door behind you.

You stripped from you clothes turning the water on letting it warm up. When the water was warm enough you climbed in letting the water cover your body. You stood there thinking about the hunt. You told Sam you were fine but you're not. They tried to tell you but you didn't listen hunting thing wasn't for you.

You break down crying not even caring how loud you were being. You slowly slide down until you were sitting in the shower. You didn't even notice Sam has walked in until you felt yourself being lifted from the tub. Sam not caring that you were soaked all he wanted to do was make sure you were okay.

You cried in his arms and he held you close to him. His finger running through your wet hair and over your bareback. 

"I-I'm sorry." You mumbled in his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." 

"You and Dean warned me about hunting and I didn't listen. I thought I could do it but I can't. And I told you I was fine but I'm not fine. I am terrified I was almost lunch." You cried. 

"Y/N I would never let anything hurt you. I care too much about you....."

You guys sit there in complete silent you were enjoying it until you realized you were naked still. 

"Sam this is comfortable and all but I am naked." Sam cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah, it would seem like that." He looked around for a towel finding one on the shelf and handing it to you. 

You climbed off his lap wrapping the towel around your body. 

"Thanks." 

"I'll be in here if you need anything." 

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~


	2. Sam X Dean

Wincest  
Daddy Kink, Pain Kink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the hotel door opened Dean had Sam pushed up against the wall lips connected and his knife pressed against Sam's throat. Dean's tongue explored Sam's mouth enjoying the taste of his little brother mouth. Sam was slightly taller than Dean, but Dean had more experience he could easily take Sam at anytime and anywhere.

Sam was a total mess, and Dean could tell from the erection his little brother had for him. Dean pulls away from the kiss smirking at Sam.

"Naked and on the bed now," Dean growled, and Sam didn't need to be told twice as if it was magic Sam was naked and on the bed waiting for Dean.

Sam's eyes were on Dean as he started to remove his clothes. Dean threw his shirt not care where it went. Next Dean slowly removes his belt throwing it on the bed. All without breaking eye contact Dean removes his pants leaving him in his boxers as he climbed on the bed. 

Dean leans down and his lips connected with Sam's once again. The knife back at his throat and Dean tongue exploring Sam's mouth again. Dean free hand ran down Sam's bare chest and over his erection causing Sam to moan in the kiss.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's erection running his hand up and down.

"Dean." Sam moaned in the kiss they shared.

Dean stopped his movement completely pulling away from Sam causing him to groan from the lost on contact.

"What did you just called me?" Dean asked, and Sam stayed quiet.

Dean slowly slides the knife across his brother's throat cutting him not cutting deep enough to kill him. Sam groans from the pain, but his erection jerked.

"What did you just call me?" Dean asked again. 

Sam knew what he did, and Dean knew Sam did it on purpose.

"Dean." Sam groaned.

"What's my name?" Dean asked.

"D-Daddy," Dean smirked.

Dean movements continued catching Sam off guard just a little. Dean gently slides the knife down Sam's stomach feeling the way Sam's muscles would clutch.

Dean leans down and kisses along Sam's neck finding his weak spot right below his ear. Dean took the skin between his teeth and sucked. Sam felt the way his skin would start tingling, and he knows Dean was marking him as his. 

Dean pulls away from Sam causing him to groan. He removed his boxers throwing them across the room. Sam looked Dean's body up and down enjoying the view. It wasn't the first time he had seen him naked, but everything always seems to take Sam's breath away.

Sam caught Dean off guard by grabbing the knife and flipping them over. Sam held the knife to his brother's throat. Dean just smirked and laid there with his hands behind his head.

Sam moves in between Dean's legs taking the head of Dean's cøck in his mouth moaning at the taste. Dean's fingers find their ways to Sam's hair massaging his scalp. Sam took Dean all the way until he hit the back of his throat repeating his actions.

Sam would gag slightly but nothing too serious. Dean would thrust his hips up pushing more of himself in Sam's mouth moaning at the feeling. Sam removed Dean from his mouth and ran his tongue along the side of his cøck using his free hand to cuff Dean's balls.

Dean took the knife from Sam's hand and laid it on the table beside the bed pulling Sam up to him. Sam would grind against Dean rubbing their bare cøck together. Dean grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair jerking his head to the side admiring the mark on his neck and the dried up blood on his throat.

"Daddy." Sam groaned.

"What do you want baby?" Dean asked even though he knew the answer.

"I want you fück me." Sam groaned.

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he reaches down and lines his cøck up with Sam's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside causing Sam to groan from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dean's movement was slow at first allowing Sam to get used to the feeling but soon was harder and faster.

Sam felt Dean speed up and was fücking him hard and furious one hand holding on Sam's hips as his cøck drove into him. Dean kept hitting that one spot inside Sam causing him to go crazy. Dean hand still fisted into Sam's hair holding his head to the side.

Dean removed his hand from Sam's hips grabbing the knife back off the table holding to Sam's neck. Sam groaned as the knife gently slides across his skin feeling the blood dripping from his neck.

Sam's moans were high pitched describing how good Dean felt and how close he was. Sam wrapped his hand around his cøck pumping along their movements. Dean ran the knife down Sam's chest again watching as the blood slowly flow from the wounds. Once again not cutting deep enough to kill him. Sam moved rhythmically on Dean's lap savoring the feeling of dean's thick cøck buried deep inside him.

Dean wrapped both hands around Sam tightly as he flipped them overall without missing a beat. Dean started thrusting harder burying his cøck to the hilt with each stroke.

Dean quickening pace and increasing moan meant only one thing. As the pace quickened and his cøck swelled his breathing coming in short gasp as he finally unleashed wave after wave of pleasure.

Dean wasn't done with Sam yet. Dean laid down next to Sam and Sam took that as his chance to take control. He grabbed the knife out of Dean's hands and threw it across the room. He grabbed Dean's belt off the bed.

He fastens the belt around Dean's throat not tight enough to kill him. He jerks the belt causing Dean to groan.

"Upon your knees, daddy," Sam said, and Dean followed.

Dean climbed onto his knees back facing towards Sam. Sam lined up with Dean entrance and slowly pushing his way inside causing Dean to groan from pain. Dean has bottom a few times, but it wasn't often.

Sam slowly started moving allowing Dean to get used to the feeling using the belt to keep his head back. Dean's eyes locked with Sam and Dean could see a whole new side of his brother.

Sam's grunts were loud and Dean mouth hanged open as Sam fücked him from behind. With each thrust, the bed would knock against the wall. Sam's muscles tighten signaling his was close to losing it.

Dean was determined to milk every drop out of Sam's cøck as he rocked his hips back fück himself on Sam's cøck. Sweat ran down both of their body's.

Sam's muscles tighten and his body jerks as he finally releases deep inside Dean. When Sam caught his breath, he slowly pulls out of Dean and collapsed next to him.

Sam removed the belt from around Dean's neck looking at the bruise that was starting to form.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Dean said.

Sam looks down at his chest which was cover in sweat and blood.

"Yeah, you're right. We probably should." Sam laughed. 

Sam climbed off the bed and ran in the bathroom turning the shower on and hopping in. The warm water ran over his body washing the blood and sweat off him. It wasn't long until Dean joined Sam in the shower.

~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
